i know what we are
by LastMelodya
Summary: Aomine Daiki, Momoi Satsuki, dan apa pun selain cinta. [ ficlet; aomine/momoi ]


**Disclaimer**: All characters belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki. But this story purely mine. I don't take any material profit from this work. It's just because I love it.

**Warning**: headcanon, miss typo(s), and other stuffs.

**Note**: tryin' ma best to fluffying this fic T.T btw, long time no see. i miss aomomo, likes, too much!

* * *

.

**i know what _we_ are**

.

* * *

_Aomine Daiki, Momoi Satsuki, dan apa pun selain cinta_

* * *

.

Orang-orang bilang, Satsuki itu hopeless romantic.

Berbeda tiga ratus enam puluh derajat dengan Daiki yang mesum setengah kronik.

Tapi, mereka sudah terlalu lama hidup bersama. Mengesampingkan diferesiansi yang kalau dipikir-pikir, ada banyak sekali jumlahnya. Daiki tak peduli meski Satsuki sering mendatanginya, menerobos kamarnya, bercerita tentang banyak sekali fairy tail yang ujungnya selalu "happily ever after". Satsuki juga tak peduli, ketika sahabat seusia hidupnya itu mengetuk jendelanya, dengan tumpukan majalah Mai Horikita yang berpindah ke lantai kamar Satsuki, untuk kemudian menghabiskan waktu di sana seperti laki-laki mesum yang tuli akan dunia sekitar.

Daiki sudah menjadikan Satsuki kasualitas yang namanya selalu tercatat dalam daftar kesehariannya. Sebagaimana Satsuki yang terkadang mencatat pembalut ke dalam daftar belanjaan bulanan Daiki. Dan meski terkadang ia mengesalkan, memarahi Daiki yang bergadang, memukul Daiki yang bangun kesiangan, tapi ia tak apa-apa. Ia tak bisa merasa kesal kepadanya. Ia akan selalu mendengarkan cerita-ceritanya. Dan ia akan selalu berada di sampingnya.

"Aominecchi bodoh, itu sih namanya jatuh cinta."

Daiki hanya menempeleng kepala kuning Kise. Menggumam tak jelas dan kembali mengunyah burger kesukaannya.

"Cinta itu hanya ketika aku melihat Mai Horikita."

Kise mengumpat lagi. Balas memukul kepala Daiki di sampingnya. "Itu nafsu, aho!"

Daiki menggumam lagi, tak memedulikan pukulan dan umpatan yang Kise berikan. Ia habiskan burgernya, ia sedot habis minumannya, sebelum akhirnya pergi dengan satu sendawa yang mengesalkan.

"Apa pun aku dan Satsuki, yang jelas cinta bukanlah jawabannya."

.

* * *

Sebenarnya, Daiki hanya tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta.

Atau ia tahu, tapi terlalu bodoh untuk menyadarinya.

Yang Daiki tahu, rasa hangat dan menyenangkan ketika ia menatap Satsuki itu bukanlah cinta. Rasa bangga dan angkuh ketika ia bisa berjalan bersama di sebelah Satsuki yang berdandan cantik, itu juga bukan cinta. Atau, perasaan aneh ketika suatu malam Satsuki tertidur di kamarnya, menyembunyikan mata magentanya, mendengkur halus di sampingnya, dan membuat matanya berpindah dari majalah Mai Horikita hanya untuk menatap Satsuki sampai pagi, semuanya bukan cinta. Bahkan, satu dorongan refleks ketika ia mengecup lamat ujung bibir Satsuki di kala itu, itu juga bukan cinta.

"Memangnya, kau mau bersamaku sampai kapan?" Satsuki mengujar tetiba, suatu malam, dengan nada angkuh dan menantang ketika Daiki dengan keras berkata bahwa Satsuki tak boleh ke mana-mana sendiri di malam hari jika bukan dengannya.

Daiki—dengan intonasi yang terlampau yakin, dan wajah mengesalkan, membalas ujarannya tanpa ragu. "Selamanya."

Dan bagi Daiki, selama-nya itu pun, tetap masih bukan cinta.

.

* * *

Daiki, mungkin, perlu satu tangisan Satsuki ketika akhirnya ia sedikit mengerti tentang bagaimana cara cinta bekerja.

Di usia dua puluh satu tahun, ayah Satsuki meninggal. Untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat Satsuki menangis, dalam konteks yang sebenarnya. Gadis itu mengasingkan diri, beberapa jam setelah pemakaman saat akhirnya Daiki menyadari kepala merah muda itu tak ada di ruang keluarga. Satsuki pergi ke balkon atap rumahnya, bersembunyi di antara kegelapan malam. Satsuki bisa begitu berani jika sudah berbicara tentang atap. Sebab sejak dulu, mereka terbiasa berkonversasi di atap, atau rooftop. Saling mencoba bekal masing-masing, saling mencemooh ketika Daiki mendapati Satsuki membawa masakannya sendiri.

"Oi, Satsuki." Daiki berdiri di belakangnya.

Satsuki tak menjawab, tapi Daiki tahu gadis itu mendengarkan. Maka, ia meneruskan.

"Aku tahu kafe es krim dekat sini yang buka sampai malam."

Hening. Dan Daiki mengerti Satsuki tidak sedang ingin es krim.

"Aku tahu tempat kursus masak instan yang bisa membuatmu cepat jago masak."

Satsuki tak bergerak, Daiki menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Aku tahu minimarket yang sedang mengadakan diskon pembalut besar-besaran."

Punggung Satsuki bergetar, ada suara kekeh kecil yang membuat Daiki menghela napas sedikit lega.

"Jangan menangis," ujar Daiki pelan, meragu. Ia tak punya bakat mendiamkan seorang perempuan yang sedang menangis. "Aku jadi bingung." Ia akhirnya melangkah, mendudukan diri di sebelah Satsuki tanpa melihat matanya. Daiki takut.

Di sebelahnya Satsuki masih diam. Tapi kemudian, ia merasakan bahu Satsuki menyentuhnya, sebelum akhirnya, ada sesuatu yang lebih hangat dari sekadar bahu.

Daiki menoleh, mendapati kepala Satsuki kini bersadar di bahunya. Matanya terpejam. Ada sisa air mata di belah-belah pipinya. "Sebentar saja."

Daiki menatap langit-langit malam.

"Lama juga tidak apa-apa," sahutnya asal.

Terkadang, Daiki merasakan perasaan-perasaan seperti ini, ketika mereka tak sengaja bersentuhan, atau ketika Satsuki tanpa peringatan memeluknya dari belakang. Perasaan yang tidak bisa Daiki deskripsikan, perasaan yang lebih menyenangkan dari sekadar melihat foto-foto seksi Mai Horikita di majalah. Mereka sudah dewasa, Daiki tahu itu. Tapi, mungkin mereka terlalu terbiasa, sehingga Daiki tak bisa membedakan perasaan mana yang salah di antara keduanya; ketika ia menyentuh teman wanitanya yang lain tapi tidak merasakan apa-apa, atau ketika ia menyentuh Satsuki dan segalanya begitu terasa berbeda.

Ia menatap wajah Satsuki lagi. Wajah yang begitu familier, yang Daiki hafal segala detail-detail konturnya, yang Daiki pandangi sejak hari pertamanya mampu memerhatikan, yang semakin hari semakin mendewasa, yang semakin hari semakin cantik, yang semakin lama makin ia sukai—

"Dai-chan," Satsuki memanggil. Daiki tersentak. "Jangan menatapku seperti itu."

Bingung, Daiki mendesah keras-keras. "Sial."

Satu pukulan kencang bersarang di kepalanya. "Apanya yang sial?"

Tapi Daiki tak menjawab. Ia kembali menarik kepala Satsuki, kemudian ia benamkan di dadanya. "Oi, Satsuki dengarkan aku."

Satsuki tak keberatan, ia bersandar nyaman pada dada bidang Daiki yang membuat hangat belah-belah pipinya. "Apa?"

"Besok," Daiki meneruskan. "Aku akan membuang semua majalah Mai Horikita."

Satsuki tak sempat terkejut, sebab selanjutnya, satu kecup Daiki di sudut bibirnya mampu membuat gadis itu membeku semalaman.

.

* * *

Entah sejak kapan, Daiki mengerti bahwa Satsuki adalah priorotas hidupnya. Bukan Mai Horikita, bukan Maji Burger, atau bukan bola basket.

Ia tak peduli akan oposisi di antara mereka. Yang ia tahu, ia mau Satsuki. Dan Satsuki pun begitu. Mereka bisa hidup bersama bertahun-tahun lagi, atau mungkin, selamanya kemudian, tanpa rasa bosan dan ingin perubahan. Mereka bisa melakukan dua hal berbeda dalam satu waktu bersamaan, mereka bisa membeli es krim setiap malam, mereka bisa menggabungkan daftar belanja bulanan, mereka bisa menatap langit malam di atap rumah, mereka bisa berbagi cerita, berbagi mimpi.

Dengan ataupun tanpa cinta.

Karena bagi Daiki, ada hal lain yang lebih menjanjikan di atas omong kosong cinta-cinta itu; sebuah komitmen.

Sebab Daiki dan Satsuki, sudah terlalu jauh jika hanya disebut saling jatuh cinta.

.

[]


End file.
